Mistakes Made, Lessons Learned
by GenericallyFunnyUsername
Summary: Bella works at a record store by day and as a prostitute by night to support her and her daughter Lee. When Lee's father, Edward comes back asking to be apart of Lee's life will Bella take him back or push him out and lose Lee in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N./ This is my second story but first Twilight fan fiction. This is for my friend Destiny, we were reading another fan fiction a while back but the author didn't finish it. Soooo I decided to adapt to it. But not right away we'll get to 'Mario'. On with the story!  
**

_Mistakes made Lessons Learned_

I leaned against the door frame watching my five year old princess, Lee, sleep. Here I am 20 years old, working the streets, with a baby. I was 14 when we did it for the first time, he told me he loved me. That was my first mistake, my second one was telling Edward at prom. He broke up with me outside, I couldn't help but let me mind wander onto the Family Guy song "Prom Night Dumpster Baby." It was then I knew would never leave my baby alone. So I'm here ready for 'work' in a black corset and red micro mini. I'm also wearing black stilettos and fishnets. My brown hair has been straightened so my bangs fall under my eyebrows. I sigh and turn to look in the mirror, I hated the broken little girl that stared back at me. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, she looked like she had just given up. I turn away and go out the door for another night. I'm always out after she goes to sleep and back before she wakes up.

I've been on the corner for a good four hours an only made a measly $200 bucks. Jacob would take half of anything I made so I might as well work my ass off; if not for me for my little girl.

A black mustang with red details pulled up in front of me. They guy in the driver seat rolled down the window and stuck his head out the window. "Bella?" I should've been frightened this stranger knew me-or at least my name.

Before I could stop myself I spewed out this little gem,"H-h-how do you know my name?"

"You could never forget the high school love of your life." It was then I realized the voice, the green eyes, and that smirk.

"Get out of here Edward!" I yelled in a hush voice. No need for Alice and Jessica to hear what was going on.

"I just wanna talk. Can you do that for me?" He asked like I was the one that dumped a pregnant 15 year old, like I was the one that didn't give two shits about my daughter's life.

"But it's 50 bucks an hour and I need to be back in.…" I checked my phone an saw it was 4 a.m." two hours." He nodded an I climbed into the passenger side.

We arrived to a very nice house instead of a seedy motel like I expected. We stayed quietly on a king size bed before he broke the silence.

"So...I've been thinking about our," he paused and gathered himself before continuing,"daughter."

"So now you care? Huh? You didn't care those 15 HOURS I spent pushing her out of my body? Where were you then Edward? I had to hold Mike's hand, MIKE! Why do you care now? Why?" I asked slumping defeated on the bed.

"I want to be a father." He sighs before adding."A better one."

I chuckle humorlessly before I say,"Wanna know something I put unknown for father because I'd rather the nurses think I was some slut than admit my baby was yours too."

He laughs and that surprises me. What the bastard does next surprises me more.

******A.N/ Lol I've been trying to work on this for a good week! Hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to update on Thursday. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N./ *girlish giggles* yeah two reviews I feel so proud of my self. I almost didnt update today cuz I forgot. Sorry for any mistakes I was watching Spongebob so blame him. Soo on with the story! Oh and also I DO NOT own Alton Music someone else does. **

"I'm really sorry you had to do that but you shouldn't have. We can take care of Lee better together than you can alone." He says with a holier-than-thou smirk on his face. He notices the scowl on mine and quickly adds,"Please let me help."

"I can't believe or trust you. You left me and ou-my baby. I expected better of you seeing as how you didnt have a father." That must've struck a cord because his eyes visably darkened.

His look was a cross between disbelief, anger, and amusment. "I'm terribly sorry but I must get going."

He simply nodded and we left. He gave me my money before I hoped out of his car. I quickley checked it out it tallied $600 even though we'd only been together twenty minutes. I stuffed 400 of it into my bra and met up with Jessica and Alice as we did our nighly ritual of comparing and giving. Jessica managed to rake in $300 while Alice had $250. We gave the money Jacob knew about to him and left in different directions to go home or where ever.

I quietly unlocked the door to our small two bedroom apartment. I tuck the money I have and put it into Lee's college piggy bank. I took of my clothes and stashed them in the back of my closet; then I went to take a shower and scrub off dirt old man paws of my body. I dried off but left my hair a little damp because when it air dries it gets curly.

When I silp into Lee's room its all ready 7:30 a.m. I gentley shake her awake and dress her in a pink Barbie t-shirt, blue jeans, and white Nike' takes forver to brush her teeth and is unruley when I try to braid We hurry to her school because we're 10 minutes late. I drop her off in her classroom and run to Alton Music.

"Swan! You shoulda been 'ere 2 minutes ago." My boss a portly, balding, overbearing, old skeezer** (I know skeezer insn't a word but it's the best kinda-word for the job.) **yells into my face. A trickle of spittle flying with every word.

I sigh deeply and wipe the spit from my face and say,"I'm sorry Mr. Holmes, but I got caught up trying to get my daughter ready and to school."

"Well that's the thrid time this week, one more time and you and that daughter of your's will be out on the street." With that he huffs and turns away.

I clock in and grab my laminated ID card and take my spot the register. I was starting to get a little bored when Seth walks in. He's a cute kid, two years younger than me and totally nieve. He smiles and pulls up a stool. At the moment he's taken over guitar duty which is right next to my station.

Seth and I were talking about what we wanted to do with our lives when a blonde girl waltzed in. She just looked around so we just continued to talk until she inturupted Seth mid sentence with a slightly shrill voice,"Isabella Swan?"

I look up annoyed and confused. Trying to be nice I answer simply,"Yes, do I know you?"

"No but you know my step-brother Edward Masen." I'm stunned.

"Seth tell Mr. Holmes I'll be right back." I grab the girl by her elbow and drag her out. "Who the hell are you and why are you here?"

She only shrugs lose from my grip and smiles. "Im Rosalie Hale and Edward sent me. He really wants to be a part of his daughter's life."

"His daughter? Rosalie, was it, he was and never will be a part of Lee's life. I'm sorry you came all the way over here for you step-brother and waste your time but I really have to go." I turn and go back inside but make no effort to stop and talk to Seth or explain my self to my boss I head straight for the phone in the back.

I dial the number and wait. He finally answers on the thrid ring.

"Hello?"

**A.N./ Sorry if it's short but I feel like it's good to end it here. And to berdb maybe she will maybe she wont.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N/ Merry Christmas! It's amazing I'm giving more to this story than my other one. But I'm updating just for you ****Flora73, please dont die. There will be massive ammounts of cursing and I made myself promise, If it's not over 600 words it aint gettin posted. Once again sorry for any mistakes they're all mine. **

"Hello?" His gruff voice answered from the next end.  
"Hey,Jacob-" I begin but am promptly cut off by a string of curses.  
"Didn't I tell all your asses not to call before noon?" he asks. I hear ruffling from his end. I can only assume he's sitting up.  
"Yes but it's important." Silence, he wants me to get to the point so he can get back to sleep or whatever or whoever he was doing."Jacob I want to- no I need to quit." More silence then yelling.  
"Quit? You dumb bitch? I OWN YOU!" I hold the phone as far away as the cord would allow.  
"I'm sorry Jacob I just can't please I'll stay far away please just don't." I all but beg into the receiver.  
"Whatever you were my ugliest bitch anyway." And with that he hangs up and all I hear is the dial tone.  
I breathe a small sigh of relief and walk back to the front where I see Rosalie is gone and Seth helping a pretty girl that couldn't be more than 7. I just smile as I take a seat on the stool in front of the register and smile when Seth points out a violin just right for her little hands.  
Seth leads her to me and she checks out and leaves. It's a slow day- Fridays are our busiest- so we just sit around trading stories and oddly enough playing the guitars. It's 3:30 so I check out and drive to Lee's school. For the first time in three years, I sleep in the same apartment and at the same time as her.

_MMLL~MMLL~MMLL~MMLL~MMLL_

I roll over and pick up my phone which id annoyingly blaring Darling.  
"What?" I ask. I'm not usually snappish but if you call me at six in the morning I will be.  
"Is that how you greet the father of your child?" I can practically hear the smirk in his voice.  
"To me you are no father now, what do you want?" I ask sitting up and stretching.  
He only laughs,"Yeah well I wanna visit Lee so when is good-"  
"Whoa slow down. One, you will not see Lee; two, this conversation is over goodbye." I hang up and move to get Lee ready for school.  
"Lee baby girl please get up for mommy." I ask sweetly but all I get is a grunt and a shrug. I go to try again but there is a knock at the door.  
The knocks get more frantic as I grow closer. They quickly stop as I yank open the door an let out a loud,"GO THE FUCK AWAY!"  
"Nice to see you too Bella" He's just leaned up against the door frame.  
"Really? Really? God what did I ever do to deserve this? Why are you here? And how did you know where to find me?" I ask not moving from in front of the door.  
"Yes really, you should've let me see her the first time I asked, to see my daughter, and that pretty little thing, Alice was her name? Pity I didn't take her up on her offer."  
I just smirk two can play this game," Good thing you didn't I think she has genital warts but anyway go away." I make sure to say 'go away' slowly so he can understand me.  
"Momma who's there?" This time it wasn't Edward it was Lee. "Momma who he?"  
"I'm-" I cut he off before he can say a thing.  
"He's a friend of mine honey. Why don't you go back to bed, you don't have to go to school today." She smiles and kisses me on the cheek, waves at Edward, and drags her teddy bear,Cody, along with her.

**A.N/ I ended it here to keep you on your toes. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N./ Sorry I was going to update yesterday but it was 9 o'clock at night and I was super tired and anything I wrote would come out like crap. So here you go =) And it's weird as I'm writing some of this Light's Out is playing if you dont know what that is go to youtube and search it.**

When I hear the sound of Lee's door clicking closed I forcefully pull Edward onto the couch.

"Talk fast 'cause I don't have time." I tell him standing in front of him.

"Well like I and I'm pretty sure Rosalie told you I want to be a father." He stated simply as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

I had to laugh a little,"Where were you five years ago? Where were you when I only got two or three hours of sleep? Where you there for her first tooth? When he was teeth-" I was swiftly cut off my his lips pressed against mine. I almost let my self sllip but pushed him away. "I'm really sorry I just can't afford to care and get hurt again. So if you would kindly leave I need to get ready for work." And once again like that he was gone.

I decided to just call in sick and Lee and I stayed in bed all day watching Ni Hao, Kai-Lan, Dora, Spongebob, and Blue's Clues. It was 5:30 when there were quick and multiple raps at the door. I turned down the Lady Gaga,Lee's choice not mine, and opened the door still singing Monster.

"Hello may I help you?" I asked the taller of the two men dressed in black suits.

"Yes, are you Isabella Swan?" He asked.

"Last time I checked yes. What's this about?" I asked shifting Lee uncomfortably on my hip.

"Here, these are court dates. You are required to be there by law." he said and walked towards the elevator.

"Momma wat's dat?" Lee asked noticing the crestfallen look on my face.

"Nothing baby, go start back up the music." Was the only reply I could mumble.

When she did I've agreed with Lady Gaga more. That boy is a monster.

**A.N/ Sorry it's so freaking short I have to take care of my little sister and I just wanted yall to have somethin to read. I'll try an update later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N./ HAPPY NEW YEAR Sorry bout the LONG ass wait for this, but my computer had to get shiped back because the CD drive wouldn't open. And I hate writing on my laptop cuz it's retarded when ever I try to upload something like my memory's a fucking wizard it'll just disapear! So I'm now writing this on my mom's computer and I'm like soo pissed. But if this ends up comming out like crap I'm sorry I didn't get in untill about 6 in the morning and fell asleep around 8:30 so I'm like dead on my feet or my ass cuz I'm sitting down...but you nkow what WHATEVER that doesn't matter and feel free to let me know how much this sucked in the reviews.**

Custody? That no good a-hole is suing ME for custody? It was Wednesday and it didn't feel like yesterday me and my daughter where singing along to Lady Gaga when I was slapped with custody papers. Now I only have four weeks to be ready for battle.

"Dude, you look worse than Night Crawler when he found out Mystique was his mom." Seth said taking notice of my disheveled look.

"Thanks hun 'cause every girl wants to hear that." I bite back sarcastically and I laid my head against the counter.

"But seriously Bella, what's wrong?" I initially ignored him but when Seth persisted and even went low enough to beg I couldn't say no. I broke down and told him everything. He stared at me with his mouth open forming an 'o' shape.

"Well it's okay Paul has a friend that's lawyer he's really good with words and stuff like that."Seth said bouncing in his seat his eyes full of hope.

"Alright fine. Give me his number and I'll give him a call."

"I'll do you one better, come over with Lee tonight round 8 an I'll introduce you." Before I could say yes or no he was gone to help to a young looking woman- late 20's very early 30's- and a boy about 14 or 15.

I could tell by the way she would subtly place her hand on his arm she was trying to flirt with him. Seth was either too naive or too oblivious to see it. Some times girls his own age would flirt with him too but when ever I brought it up he quickly dismissed the subject as them just being nice.

I spent the rest of my shift trying to mentally prepare my self for what could quiet possibly be the worst night of my life. Not only will I be spilling everything to some stranger but Leah hates me!

~MMLL~MMLL~MMLL~MMLL~

I was wearing a white t-shirt with a black vest over it. Also blue acid wash skinny jeans and purple high top Chuck Taylor's. Lee who was sleeping with her head against my shoulder was in a simple pink sundress with white slipon's.

The door was opened by one of my best friend's and Leah's fiancé, Paul  
"Bella, hey Seth told me you were coming come on in." I followed him into the small house he and Leah shared. I felt a small pang of jealousy but I ignored it and shook it off.

I was re-introduced to Paul's friends and a muscular man with handsome features, dark hair, and gave him a childish look that seemed out of place on such a massive man. He wore a grey shirt under an open hoody and blue jeans. He also wore plain worn out boots.

"Hello, I'm Emmett McCarty." He stuck out his and I shook it. Mine seemed like an infant's compared to his.

"Pleasure to meat you. Bella Swan."  
"I hear you're in need of my help Ms. Swan." He began, pulling us towards a secluded part of the house.

"Yes my ex, Edward, is suing for custody of my daughter." I subconsciously shifted Lee on my shoulder.

"Well why don't you start from the begining?" And I did I told him everything including my time with Jacob and just recently the confrontation's with Edward. "Well that certainly is alot to take in but I'll see what I can do. How's Saturday afternoon, around 4:30 work for you?" Without a seconds hesitation I agreed. And we went back to Paul and Leah.

**A.N./ What do you think? Should Bella and Emmett get together remeber I'm a review whore! Review's are my own brand of herione. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N./ LOL I know you've waited a long time for this bur I've been trying to get a schedule going, I'll be updating every Thursday and Monday! I'm doing this before Tom Sawyer soo you know how high he ranks on my list of important things….. Anyway if I update three time's I'll tell you unless it's a spur of the moment thing. Thanks to vampiregurl, She Wrote That, Flora 73, tu-tu 2, and kam! ****J**

**Kam- LOL Naw it's okay as long as you got all you wanted to say IDC about the length. Bella and Emmett will get together but I'll try to take it slow and there will be PLENTY of drama.**

**She Wrote That- Sorry about that I really didn't know I haven't been writing that long so I hope to get better. **

I fidgeted nervously outside the courtroom doors. I'd been pacing for the past five minutes. The custody hearing was supposed to start…..three minutes ago but the Judge wasn't here yet.

"Bella," Emmett called out from the bench but I'd been too wrapped up in my own world to actually hear him. "Bella!" He called again this time a little more forceful.

" 'M sorry." I mumbled and sat next to him and flattened out my pink twirl skirt for the umpteenth time that half hour.

"Miss Swan your case is up." I got up and followed Emmett and the officer into the court room.

**~I'm gonna skip the judge entrance because… I don't want to!~**

I stared at Edward as he took the stand I couldn't help but seethe in my seat as Edward looked oh-so-smug as he spoke of my history. Emmett prepared me for anything but I wasn't prepared when Edward's lawyer called me up to the stand.

"Now Miss Swan Lee is your daughter, correct?" he asked.

"Yes." I kept my answers short.

"Is Mr. Masen here her father."

'Technically' I thought but said this, "Yes."

"So why haven't you been allowing him to see her?"

"Because for the five years she's been alive he hasn't called or checked up on her." I said as level headed as I could.

"So you're saying you didn't run off when your and Mr. Masen's daughter?"

"Absolutely, I was on a day trip when I went into labor. We were in New York, there wasn't much I could do."

"Okay you may step down. I call my next witness Lee Harper Swan." My mouth and eyes were agape in shock.

She skipped happily to the stand not going what was going on.

"Hi there Lee. Do you know who your mommy is?"

"Yup she ober der." She said and pointed to me.

"Do you know who your daddy is?"

"Nopes, but mommy said he was a good pewsun that mades a mistake. I asks of I wases a mistake and she said no. So…." She dragged on obviously lost when she went off on her story. "No I guess."

"Does your mommy do things that other mommies don't do?"

"Yuppies!" My heart beat frantically.

"What?"

"She sings to me every night." She nodded proud of the fact as if I was the only mom that sung .

"What song does she sing?"

"It's called _In Ven-Vene_ I don't wemember how to say it but it means in love there's truf."

"When you go to bed is mommy there?"

"No, she puts me to bed early."

"Is she there when you wake up?"

"Sometimes. Or sometimes she let me stays wif Miss. Puckaman and her two kis."

"Okay that's all." She skipped off the stand with just as much energy as she went up with.

Suddenly the judge banged his gavel and announced that he would be making his decision. "After careful deliberation I rule in the case of Lee Harper Swan I grant custody to…."

**Hehe I'm sorry but I think it'd be fun to see who you think custody is gonna be granted to! I might give you an extra update tomorrow to be extra nice. **


	7. Chapter 7

A.N./ YAY FOR SNOW DAYS! Anyway it is… like 1:20 so yupperz.. Here yeah goez. There's light flirting if you squint really hard and tilt your hed to the left.

"…**.. it'd be a sin to keep this young girl away from a mother that obviously cares very muvh the young one, but I'd hate for her to grow up without a father. I'm granting joint custody, Lee will continue living with Ms. Swan and visit Mr. Masen on weekends and holidays. Court dismissed." I feel an odd sense of euphoria spread across my heart at the judge's words.**

**Before I realize it I'm standing up on my tippy toes kissing Emmett's cheek. I turn away before the blush is noticed. Lee runs to me with Edward not to far behind her.**

"**Is he my daddy?" Lee asks. I can't lie to her so I nod 'yes'. She wiggled which means she must want to go down. I comply and she turns around to Edward. "Hi my name's Lee and you're my daddy right?"**

"**Yes baby." They both smiled but Lee's dropped. She raised her leg and placed a swift kick right on the shin.**

**She put the smile back on her face and turned back to Emmett and I. "See ya later." I yell over my shoulder before exiting with Lee and Emmett.**

_**~MMLL~MMLL~MMLL~**_

**There was a quite loud knocking at my door. I stiffly got up from the couch where Lee had fallen asleep.**

"**Wha?" I asked a sleepily. I was on the brink of sleep when they knocked.**

"**Thought'd you be up." Emmett said crossing his arms over his broad chest.**

"**Well you thought wrong." I said mocking him and crossing my arms over my chest.**

"**Can I come in or am I gonna have to stay out here all day?" I rolled my eyes and opened the door wider for him to come in. "Nice place."**

"**I know you didn't come over here to talk about my apartment. Come one spit it out." I nudged him with my elbow.**

"**I was wondering….ifyou'dliketogooutwithme?" He mumbled in one long string.**

"**I'm sorry, what?"**

"**I was wondering if you'd like to go out…with me tomorrow night?" I smirk at his nervousness and grab his and stand as tall as I could and pressed a small kiss onto his lips.**

"**Ewwwwwwwwww!" A small high pitched voice broke through the haze we were in. I laughed at my baby and picked her up she nuzzled into my neck.**

"**You not gonna say hi to Emmett?" She peeked behind her and squeaked a small 'hi'. **

"**Momma down, down." I let her down and she teetered to Emmett. She stretched her arms over her head and grabbed at air. When Emmett still didn't know what to do she sighed, "Upsies."**

**He bent down and took her into his arms. She smiled content with where she was and drifted off again. Emmett set her down in her 'big girl bed' and sat on the couch with me.**

"**You know Edward's an ass." Emmett said out of the blue.**

"**Yeah I'm well aware." I replied confused but glad he agreed with me.**

"**I mean, he could have a beautiful daughter and you. Why'd he give that up?"**

"**At the time Edward had everything goin' for him. Granted he didn't have the best home life but he had everything a high school kid could want. But I guess he just couldn't deal." I huffed it hurt going back but it felt good talking about it.**

"**Well I'd never leave you." I smiled and kissed him again.**

**I rested my head in his lap and continued to watch the movie that was playing on the TV. I was happy and no one- especially Edward- was gonna take that away from me.**

**A.N/ Well it is now… 2:26. Love yuh lots and remember R&R It's good for the soul!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N./ I almost forgot cuz I was in beds but huh. This chapter is all about her getting ready. The next one is the actuall date then DRAMA!**

**She Wrote That- Dude calm down! If I thought you were a bitch I would've told you already. Yeah I feel like if I don't write it down it'll slip away. But the reason I put them together so soon is cause it sets bigger things in motion. And sorry if you feel like I'm putting you on the spot but I cant pm u.**

"This one…" I held up a blue tight fitting graphic tee "…..or this one?" I held up a light green long sleeve pull over sweater that I use as a shirt.

"That one." Seth said randomly pointing to the green one.

"You can at least pretend to think about it." I huffed sitting next to him. We'd been in my room for the past twenty minutes deciding on which shit would go better with a blue/green skirt that fell about mid-thigh and black flats.

"Dude just chill it's not the end of the world dude." Seth perked up.

"You are aware you just said dude twice in once sentence."

"Dude your input was not needed." I know he's just doing that to annoy me. I get up and close my eyes and pick a shirt.

When I opened my eyes I was holding the green shirt. I shrugged and slipped it on over my white tank top. The clock says I still have a good half an hour before Emmett is supposed to meet me.

~MMLL~MMLL~MMLL

Seth and I had been playing COD **(1) **when he looked over at me not caring that his controller had just fell. I cocked an eyebrow at him. We'd been trying to nuke the opposing team. Usually Seth is mad at me when he causes us to die but he just gave them us on a silver platter.

"Dude what's wrong?" I ask using his word against him.

"I just had an epiphany…" He still has this glassed look in his eye.

"Well come on, spill. I'm dyin over here!"

"I think…..I think I might be gay."

**A.N./ HAHAHAHAHAHA-Sorry I drank a can of monster im shaking. But review anyway it'll help calm the shakes.**

**Leave something nice!**

**1) COD= Call Of Duty  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N./ Grawr! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. =( it's kinda hard to write when you cant sit up straight. I have a hockey game later so I'm tryna hurry up and write this. There are also some REALLY corny lines in here, that's what I get for asking Lexxi to help me. Well here you go:**

I turned to look at Seth. Now I had dropped my controller but I really did **NOT **care.

"You think you're WHAT?" I asked. I wasn't angry just a little…shocked.

He couldn't get to answer because before he could open his mouth the door bell rang. I opened the door to see Emmett dressed to impress. We smile at each other and before we leave I throw a glance over my shoulder and mouth 'You are SO telling me when I get back.'

~MMLL~MMLL~MMLL~MMLL~

We started to drive in Emmett's Jeep Wrangler when I spotted the familiar lights of the fair. I squealed, causing Emmett to swerve.

"Oh please, please, please can we go?" I begged. Yeah I'm twenty but I don't care I LOVE THE FAIR. Emmett looked disbelievingly at me, but when I saw I hands clasped together he knew I wasn't joking.

He sighed and we parked. I dragged him to get in line for the Slingshot. It was a big ball help by two huge bungee cords. When we finally got to the front I didn't realize I was nervous until Emmett complained about my vice grip on his bicep.

I was giddy, hopped up on cotton candy and monsters, and having a great time. I for got what this was like. I got a text from Seth it read:

'**Can u plz cum gett ur kid! She's kain me type one-handed'**

I rolled my eyes and typed back: **'Keep ur panties on were commin'**

I turned to Emmett and told him Lee was probably cause Seth to rip his hair out. We left but not before getting into the picture booth. We got into his car and I turned on the radio. 'Can I take You Home' by Breathe Carolina came on I belted out the whole song. I think Emmett was ready to strangle me by the end of 'Hello, I Love You' by The Doors.

I unlocked the front door expecting Lee to run up to me but that's not what I saw.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

**A.N./ Whaddya think's gonna happen? Tell me in the reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

_AN./ Just came back from Hockey practice, it was HELL!_

"_**WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed. Not only did Seth leave Lee on my kitchen counter but he was arguing with Edward over something. They only turned when they heard my voice. "Listen…I'm gonna give Lee a shower, put her to bed and when I'm done I'm gonna deal with you two." **_

_**I slipped pass them and grabbed them Lee and took her to the bathroom. "Get nakey." I told her and she did, she took off her clothes and got in the tub full of warm water. I washed her and put a little shampoo in her hair and dunked her under the water to wash it out. I took her out and dressed her in a Dora the Explorer night dress and set her in the bed.**_

"_**Momma can you sing a dip-went song?" I smiled and thought for a second.**_

"_**Ready?" She nodded.**_

"_**I'm walking on down the street, my breath in front of me, street lights shining in the dusk is settling, the day is ending, the cold winter wind blowsIt's quiet outside tonight, the stars are shining bright, hope is vivid in my mind, and though I am shivering, and tonight is blistering, for the moment, I am fineOpen your eyes tonight, open your eyes tonight. It's a long way to happiness, but I'll keep walking all night. It's a long way to happiness. Someday, I'll be all rightI think about days back when, things were much simpler then, making angels out of the now it feels bitter cold, and I fear growing old, those days seem so long ago…." **_**I looked down and saw her sleeping figure and kissed her forehead.**

**I made my way quietly out of her room and was scared shitless when a deep voice rumbled, "I thought you loved her?"**

"**Yes, Edward I do love her." I muttered as I rudely pushed past him.**

"**Then why? Why would you leave her in Seth's care, to go out on a date." He said grabbing my arm. "With a guy you just met none the less."**

"**Get two things straight! First, I can go out on a million date if I want to! Second, if you EVER question my love for my daughter I'll make sure you regret it. Now get out."**

"**What why-"**

"**Edward it's about 10:30 at night can you please leave me alone. You'll get to see Lee tomorrow just please go." He sighed but left willingly. I trudged to the living room to tell Seth and Emmett the same thing.**

**When I got on my bed I collapsed into a deep, easy, dreamless sleep.**

_**~MMLL~MMLL~MMLL~MMLL~MMLL~**_

**I cracked an eye open and looked over at the clock on my nightstand. It read, 9:50 a.m. I was confused usually Lee would've bounded in and woken me up so we could make pancakes. I rolled out of bed guessing she must've been sleeping. I opened her door and called out for her. She didn't answer so I assumed she was in the bathroom. When I opened the door and nothing was a ray and nothing had changed since last night.**

'**Calm down. She probably in the kitchen making some cereal.' I tried to calm my self down expecting to see Lee with a bowl of frosted flakes around the table. But I didn't see her. I checked every where: the living room, her room, my room, even in my closet. But I couldn't find her…**

**A.N./ Yeah this took 43 minutes I think you can tell..**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N./ Wow! All go you thought it was Edward! That is some SHIT! But this may suck but WHATEVER!**

**Bella's POV**

I got up from my spot on the couch and dried my eyes. I stumbled trough blurry vision to the kitchen. My very difficult search proved fruitless when I could not find the house phone. This day cannot get any worse. When my cell phone rang from inside my bedroom, I made a mad dash to find it.

"H-hello?" I sniffled into the receiver.

"Bella? Where are you and Lee? You were supposed to be here a half-an-hour ago!" Edward yelled.

"Wh-what?" If finally clicked in my brain. "She isn't with you? You don't have her?"

"No…" Edward trailed off and now it all made sense….someone kidnapped my baby.

**With Lee, (No one's POV)**

Lee sat up in a bed that was not her own. She looked around and started to panic. Those were not her pink walls with blue butterflies. Her TV wasn't by her bed. This was not her 'big girl bed' as her mommy put it. It was an old stinky mattress, which was- quiet frankly- uncomfortable!

Lee gasped as she heard voiced outside the door. She buried her face in the pillow-which she automatically regretted, the mattress had a strong smell of cheap alcohol and cigarettes. Her breathing hitched when she felt hands run through her long brown hair.

"Sleep baby. You'll need your rest." The woman walked out of the room but before she left she turned on the TV.

Lee only pushed her face farther into the bed. She just wished she could go home.

**Bella's POV.**

When Edward confirmed what I thought, I asked him if he could come over. After discussing it for some time, we decided to call the police. For the first time since Lee's was born, I felt empty. Incomplete.

The door knocking interrupted my thoughts. "Hello is this the Swan residence?"

"Yes…" I answered dejectedly.

"You reported a missing child?" I looked up at the woman before me and really took her in. She was wearing a red deep cut blouse and a tan pencil skirt. Her brown hair was back into a messy bun. Even though her face feigned compassion, in her eyes was an uncaring look.

"Yes, can you please stop jerking me around and help me find my baby?" I practically yelled.

"Ma'am I'm gonna need you to calm down." I sighed trying to calm down. "Now the other officers are going to come and ask you and your….husband, some questions."

"He's not my husband." I said and she looked at me with a face that was unreadable. I went by the couch and curled up into the same position I've been in for the past few hours, the fetal position.

"I'm Detective Jane Dark. I'll need to know some things about your…." she looked over at me then Edward.

"Daughter. She's my-our daughter." I answered her unasked question.

"What is your daughter's name?"

"Lee. Lee Harper Swan." Edward answered.

"Okay, what was she wearing when she disappeared?"

"She was only wearing a blue night dress. Oh god, what if she's freezing. Most kids are killed with in 24 hours of being taken. Shit Edward, what if they're going to kill her!" I screamed. I looked at Jane and back at Edward. I shook my head and went to the bathroom.

I didn't fill up the tub or disrobe I just climbed in and cried softly. I heard knocking but ignored it. I started singing softly to my self.

"_I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears. _

_And if you have leave, I wish that you would just leave._

_Cause your presence still lingers here and It wont leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to healThis pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still haveAll of me_

_You used to captivate meBy your resonating lightNow I'm bound by the life you left behindYour face it hauntsMy once pleasant dreamsYour voice it chased awayAll the sanity in me." _

I fell asleep still humming the tune of 'My Immortal' by Evanescence and flashes of everything and anything that could be happening to Lee.

**A.N./ Yeah well that took a hell of a long time. So you see it isn't Edward but who it is will be revealed next chapter which might be in Saturday. **


	12. Chapter 12

_**A.N./ Hehe, soo I'm not dead….. I'm really sorry guys cuz I've been sick and I've found it hard to update with my hectic work/school schedule and I couldn't ignore this any longer so I decided to move my update days…. I haven't finalized it yet but it'll probably be Wednesdays and Fridays/Saturdays. Sorry about the long wait.**_

_**With Lee (No one's POV)**_

"_Goddamit Rosalie! You couldn't keep your hands of the kid for one second could you?" Jacob yelled into the slightly taller blonde's face. "I know you can't have kids but come the fuck on."_

_Rosalie recoiled like she had just been slapped. It was a sensitive subject about her infertility. "Shut up! Just because you couldn't get Bella to love doesn't mean you get to rag on everybody else!"_

"_Would you two please SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A thunderous voice bellowed from down the hall. The dark haired male towered over the two. "Listen I'm only here for one thing: to see that little bitch squirm. So if you two can't get your heads outta your asses I'm done with this gig. Get it? Got it? Good!" And he stormed away leaving the two scowling and muttering under their breaths._

_**A.N./ Sorry this is so damn short, like seriously but I'm having the illest blood flow drain from my head… I'll update later if time permits.**_

_**~Love**_

_**~Peace**_

_**~Chicken Grease :P**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N./ ****This took too long =( Sry I've been an a-hole. But I'm back an ready 2 kick ass! And there's going to be about 20 chapters and an alternate ending. I'm not going to post it here but u can PM me if u want to read it**

**No one's POV**

Rubbing at her tear streaked face Lee had a bite back a whimper. The tall man had came in earlier and left a slice of pizza and a cup of orange juice on the table next to the 'bed' she was to sleep on. When the faint click of the door open the young brunette didn't move or try to act like she was asleep.

"Hi sweetheart." Rosalie crept beside Lee and put what was suppose to be a comforting arm around Lee's shoulder. Hearing Lee sniffle Rose leaned down and whispered, "what's wrong?"

"I-I-I miss my mommy!" Lee wailed.

Even though the child was exceptionally loud Rosalie did not bat an eyelash. She simply comforted the child. The quiet sobs broke off into light snores. Placing her head on the pillow Rosalie slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. Turning around she stood face to..well, chest with Jacob.

"Why are you getting so close to her?" Jacob asked folding massive arms over his chest.

"Because, her bitch of a mother has something I want, and that includes Lee." Rosalie's face broke into a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked grabbing hold of her upper arms and shaking her violently.

One word, a name actually, slipped from Rosalie's mouth before she started to cackle manically.

Bella's POV

Digging into my drawer I picked up the small carton and made my way to the hallway. Fishing around in my pocket I produced a small red lighter. Igniting one thin cancer stick I inhaled deeply. Closing my eyes I breathed out the smoke and let it engulf me in the thick grey haze.

"You know those things are bad for you."


End file.
